My Poor Decisions
by MnMsRoK
Summary: Take a look at my life through my eyes. My name is Fionna and what you will learn about me will shock you. WARNING: THIS COULD BE TRIGGERING! There IS rape in this story, but it does not go in to too much detail. This is a FIOLEE story! There will be alternate endings. Please don't hate.
1. Chapter 1

_Thinking _Rugular (A/N There will be ALTERNAT ENDINGS! SO PLEASE DO NOT WORRY! P.S. COULD BE TIRGGREING!)

"Fionna, hun, it's time to get up," I heard Cake mew at me, shaking me awake. I moan as I squint at the clock, saying it was eight. I get out of my sleeping bag, placing my feet onto the floor. I had my one piece jammies on. I scratch the back of my head, and run my fingers through my knee length golden hair.

"Cake, can't we just stay in bed for a little longer?" I ask the tan and white polka dotted, magical cat. I stretch my arms over my head, and I heard my back pop.

"No, honey, you know we can't. Plus, PG needs our help, remember?" Cake climbs down the latter, but stops as soon as she saw me try to go back in bed, and says, "I'm making waffles~!"

I immediately stop and rush to the bathroom with clothes in my hand, rushing to get dressed.

I hiss as I pull my underwear over my new cuts on my thighs. Not like I didn't like the pain, but I thought I was being careful. I look at the randomly placed cuts, and smiled a distortedly smile. I did them last night as soon as Cake was asleep.

_**FLASHBACK~!**_

I heard Cake's even breathing and as silently as possible, I tip-toed to the bathroom. I pick up one of the tiles from the floor and felt joy once I saw the tiny piece of sharp, metal lying there. It came from one of my old razors that were getting dull. I used scissors to get the sharp, beautiful blades out.

I started cutting myself when I was 13, when PG rejected me for the third time. I am 15 now. It was an accident at first with my retractable knife that I keep with me at all times, but I liked it. It made me forget about how horrible my life really was. No boy actually likes, and the only reason they kept me around was because I saved them from Ice Queen. All the girls are jealous of me because they think they can't get a boy because I "steal away the attention from them". Cake, I think, likes me because we have been together for life.

I take a look at my body, scars all over it. The most scars were on my thighs and upper-arms from cutting there so much. I had to stop cutting on my lower-arms because I thought people were getting suspicious of me wearing long sleeves during summer, but now that I think about it I'm pretty sure they wouldn't guess what I do because they think I am just sweet, INNOCENT, little Fionna, the girl who knows nothing about anything bad in the world besides evil people.

Oh, I know stuff alright, but I just play the innocent card. I've known what teir 15 was since I was ten because I heard mom and dad talk to Cake about it.

Anyway, now that I am back on track, I picked up one of the blades, and put it to my wrist, and sliced. I felt relief fill me instantly. I did it again and again until both my arms and thighs were covered completely. All around, my thighs and arms were covered in blood. I grabbed some paper towels after a few minutes of bleeding, and covered the wounds to stop the bleeding. The cuts this time were a little deeper than normal, but I was okay with that, of course. I knew they would scar, but I don't give a flying fuck. Yeah, you heard me right. I said FUCK. I am actually quite the sailor when it comes to cussing, in my mind.

It took roughly five minutes for the bleeding to stop. I used a match to destroy of the bloody evidence, and flushed the ashes down the toilet. I pulled my night clothes back on and went back to my bed, knowing of the slight pain I'll be in tomorrow, but I was alright with it.

_**Flashback end~!**_

Today, I had on a white, long sleeved shirt, with a light blue, short sleeves t-shirt, a dark blue skirt that hid my thighs, long, white socks, and my black Mary Jane shoes on. Oh! I can't forget my bunny hat that somehow held all of my gold locks.

I sigh as I turn to the mirror, and I see myself in the mirror, and I saw that I was thinning in my face, but was chubby in the middle. I hated my thighs. They were huge compared to other people's legs. I hate my body. That's why I throw up anything that I ate. As I said before, because I threw up, my face has thinned out a little. It's not as chubby as before. My stomach was still bigger than I want it to be. Granted I have only been throwing up for two weeks, I have only lost ten pounds.

I sighed, thinking _I need a drink._ I've been drinking since I was 12. Not that anyone knew about it besides the liquor store owner. Oh, how I LOVED to drink. Vodka was my favorite. I tried some when I found it in one of Cake's hiding places around the tree-house. It stung my throat at first, and tasted funky, but I love the feeling I got from it. I love the buzz at the back of my head when I drank some. I wanted to feel more of it, so I drank more. I soon got used to the taste and stinging feeling. I drink at least three times a week now a days when Cake goes sees LM. It used to be just once a week, but now since Cake goes and spends the night with LM so much, it's been easier to drink.

I walked toward the kitchen table and moaned in delight as I sniffed the waffle's aroma it was giving off. I sat in my usual seat, and drooled a little. Cake made a face at the drool that was coming out of my mouth and pointed to it, and I wiped it off with the back of my sleeve.

"So, sugar cakes, did you have a good sleep?" asks Cake, setting two waffles in front of me, along with syrup, butter, chocolate chips, fruits, and power sugar.

I flinch eternally. "Yeah," I reply. When I heard what food it was this morning I forgot that I was trying to loose weight and didn't think about it, only the deliciousness of Cake's famous waffles. I kind of feel guilty that all I was going to do after I ate Cake's food.

I dug in anyway, savoring the taste of the food. As I finished, I got up from the table, and pretended I was sniffing my under arms and I fake winced. I told Cake that I was going to take a shower because I smelt awful, and she thought nothing of it and she waved me on, too busy focusing on BMO and beating the level she was on. I rolled my eyes at the silly cat.

I rushed upstairs, turned the shower and radio on, so that Cake won't hear me throwing up. I took my bunny hat off, put my hair into a ponytail, and my bangs in to a bobby pin. I lean over the toilet and stuck my fingers down my throat. It always took me a couple seconds to find the right place so I can make my body throw up what I had ate. I repeated this until I knew I was done. I sighed, took hold of the cup that I have been keeping on the counter these past two weeks. I gargle water in my mouth, and then brush my teeth.

I stick my head under the water for a second to make it look like I actually took a shower. I turn off the water that was running in the shower, and put a large towel around my soaking hair. After what was ten minutes I turned off the music, and opened the bathroom door. I walk over to my bed and I grab the hairbrush and I start to brush my hair.

I went down stairs to see Cake waiting for me by the door. She said, "Come ON girl! We gotta go before PG gets mad at us!"

I sigh and reply, "It's probably one of his stupid assignments, like go search for the best strawberries in Aaa, or something like that."

"When did you have something against Gumball?" Cake stared in my eyes as she gives me a look of concern.

I fake a smile and say, "No, I don't have anything against him, it's just some of his missions are kind of… lame sometimes."

"I can't argue with that one, Fi. By the way, I am going to spend the night at LM's tonight and I'll be back around ten, okay?" she asks me, transforming into a giant cat and pulls me up to her back with her tail.

"Okay! I hope you have fun tonight!" _Yes! I get to drink tonight!_ I thought to myself, smiling widely. Cake just shook her head.

Once we arrived to the Candy Kingdom's castle, I saw a familiar pink man. Prince Gumball. He was pink from head to toe besides some red and yellow on his attire. He waves to us and we step on to the balcony.

"Hello, Fionna, Cake. It is a pleasure to see you today. I'm glad you could come!" he shouts, smiling brightly at us.

"You're welcome, PG. We're here to kick some villain butt!" I exclaim, pounding my fist into the palm of my other hand.

"Not today, Fionna." He saw my smile drop and he frown finds its way to his lips, but then places the smile on his face.

"Oh," I say and turn my head to the right, seeing Tree Trunks walking around with some apple pie in his hands.

"BUT! I do have something for you to do," he states, and he motions for us to follow him.

As we walk around for another five minutes, we finally arrive at his… kitchen? I was very confused now.

"Now I have five samples of cake here for you to try. After you try a little bit of all of them and you tell me your favorite one out of all of them!" PG explains excitedly, and he takes out a notepad and pencil.

Sweat drops on my forehead. _E-eat?_ "O-okay," I reply, not as excitedly as Prince Gumball. Not even close. There were five different cakes. The first one I tried was a regular chocolate with chocolate icing. The next one was vanilla with vanilla icing. Another one was a dark chocolate with regular icing. A new one I have never tried before was red velvet with cream cheese icing. The last one was marble and it had vanilla icing.

"I really liked the red velvet one! What's this for PG?" I ask the prince.

"It's for your birthday ball, of course!" he exclaims eagerly.

_Man, did this guy like balls… Heh heh heh. Balls._ _Wait?! BITHDAY!? Shit! I totally forgot about that!_

"Oh, of course," I say back to the happy man.

"You forgot, didn't you, Fi," states Cake crossing her arms across her chest.

"Y-yeah," I answer, embarrassed. I look down at the floor and my foot plays with dust.

"It's okay, girl. You've been very busy. We're not angry with you hun. No need to be embarrassed," assured Cake, wrapping her arms around my body.

I squeaked a little bit from the pain, but the other two didn't seem to notice, for they were caught up in other things.

"Bye, Fionna! I'll see you tomorrow!" shouts Cake as she walks toward LM's house after she dropped me off in front of the tree-house.

I wait until I didn't see her anymore, and then I dashed in to the forest where I could find Loosey Moesey's place called "Loosey's Liquors". I walked in and heard the familiar ding, and Lossey looked over and saw me. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Hello, Fionna! How are you today darling?" he asked me sincerely. He rings up the two bottles of Vodka from under the counter that was intended for me. Nobody really came to Loosey's, at two in the afternoon, so I always came here and stocked up good. It should last a little while.

"I'm good! Just going to relax tonight," I answer and smile at the 26 year old man. He wasn't attractive or unattractive. Well I don't really know how to judge a moose. It was kind of hard though.

"Ha ha oh, Fi, you make me laugh. We both know how you are drunk."

"Ha! You're right," I say as I giggle. The one time I got drunk with Loosey, he videotaped us. We were a bag of giggles, and falling over the place. I danced on tables and sang obnoxiously loud. "That was fun. We need to do that again some time."

"How about next week? I can close up early and everything?" he suggested, rubbing his chin and smirking. "Can I bring a friend also? He's been dying to have a drink with me since he got back from his trip."

"Does he know who I am?" I ask my eyes wide, full of fear.

"No, he's been gone for about ten years. Plus he doesn't like to snitch. He's pretty cool. You'll like him," he explains to me.

"Okay! Sounds good! I can't wait to see him!" I pay Loosey the money I owe him, and shove the bottles into my bag. "Thanks!" I say as I ran out of the store and in to the forest so I can just chill until nightfall comes and then I can drink. That's only a couple hours away.

I stop running when I got in to a nice, shaded place and sat down with my back against the tree. I took out a book called "Need" and I started to read where I left off.

After ten chapters, it was finally getting dark. _Only a few more minutes._ I am fidgeting in my spot under the tree.

Finally, it was dark. I eagerly pulled out one of the bottles of Vodka and a shot glass with a bat on it.

Shot after shot, I felt the buzz becoming stronger and stronger. After the 16th shot I blacked out completely.

I woke up and looked around. My head felt like shit, and don't get me started on the stomach ache. I thought I would be used to it by now, but I guess not. I shot up and ran to a bush and threw up into it. I groaned, and put my half empty bottle of alcohol into my bag and the shot glass.

I looked in my bag for my pain meds, crackers, and stomach medicine that Gumball made for me. He thought I just got sick easily when Cake said she would wake up and find me in the bathroom throwing up. I don't mind eating crackers, and I don't like throwing them up because they hurt like a bitch. I swallowed the pills and drank the water from the bottle I had in my bag. I sighed in relief as soon as my head and stomach started to feel better. I washed my mouth out with the mouth wash that I had in my bag so in case someone would confront me, they wouldn't smell the liquor on my breath. I looked at the clock in my bag, saying it was just about six AM.

I started walking home and once I got there, I found a VERY pissed off Cake.

"Um, hi, Cake. What are you doing here?" I ask her, confused.

"Well hi to you too! I've waiting here for an HOUR! BMO said you didn't come home yesterday! WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN?!" She yelled at me.

"Woah. I've just been walking around Aaa, and I got lost. Heh," I respond back to the less angered cat.

She sighs before she speaks back to me calmly. "If you had just gotten lost, why didn't you call?"

"I liked the scenery I was looking at. I'm sorry, Cake. I should have called you." I frown, and try to act disappointed in myself. I look down and drag my shoe through the dirt.

"Baby cakes, it's okay. Now you MUST be tired. Come on in and go get some sleep. We have a big ball to go to tonight." She smiled as wide as she possibly could at me, and I fake my smile like I always do.

I woke up around five PM. It was just another two hours till the ball. I got up out of my bed and went to the closet and looked for a long sleeve dress. Perfect. I held it in front of me so I could examine it better. It was a deep, rich blue, it went down to my ankles, it has long sleeves, and rhinestones on the bottom of the dress. I decided on just wearing some black ballet flats for shoes.

I brushed out all of my hair that just HAD to take forty-five minutes to brush since it was so long and thick. Heh.

Before I helped Cake get ready, and before she got up to the room, I found a loose board and hid my backpack in there. I took my retractable knife with me, and I put it in to a small clutch purse.

Once Cake and I arrived at the Ball, we went to look for our table. We finally found it after an hour of searching. I think all of Aaa was here at the party!

"Okay, that was tiring," I complain to Cake. We were right in the middle of the gigantic Ball Room.

"Yes, it was," Cake agreed, taking a drink of her wine she obtained as we were looking around from our table.

My hand twitched, wanting to grab the drink from her and chug it down, but I can't. Not in front of her. Never.

"You okay, Fi? You look nervous. What's wrong?" asks Cake, concern shining in her eyes.

"Oh, it's just this party is so big, and I don't really know anybody." Also, today is the three year anniversary of me being a cutter. Oh, that sounded so good right now, but I know I needed my bathroom excuse for later, when I need to throw up.

"Excuse me, Fionna?" asks PG, trying to get my attention. I turned in saw he was in a pink suit. Typical.

"Yes?" I respond trying to be cheerful, and I force a smile on my face.

"Would you like to dance?" he inquires, holding out his hand for me to grab.

I look at Cake and Cake looks at me. Her feline smile creeps me out to the core. I take the offered hand, and he pulls me up out of my seat and drags me out to the dance floor. It was one of my favorite songs, so beautiful and majestic. It was by Bach.

After that song was done, "Glowing" by Marceline (A/N: you know who I mean) came on.

I sang along to the beautiful voice in a whisper, "This is my confessional…" I trail off and stare at the balcony where I saw Loosey standing there talking to a girl moose. I smiled. I could tell he was flirting with her, and that she was flirting back. I felt happy for him.

"Fionna? What are you staring at?" asks Gumball, possessively.

_Ugh. I am not your toy GUMBUTT! _I wanted to scream at him, but I answer him calmly saying, "It's just a friend, Prince Gumball, I was just seeing what they were doing." I knew if I said "he" Gumball would flip a table. He might be starting to show affection toward me, but I will not give in, never.

He looked behind him to where I was staring at, but we had moved since then, and we couldn't see him anymore. He looks at me and reaches in his jacket pocket and removed a slim long package from his inner pocket. "Happy Birthday," he whispers to me, resting his forehead on mine.

I quickly back up and say, "I'm going to go open this with Cake. You are welcome to come too, if you want." I motion to our table.

He shrugs and mumbles, "Sure, why not?" He drug his feet toward where I was already sitting. I was sitting on the left hand side of Cake, and Bubba Butt sat on my left hand side.

I unwrap the gift to see that it was a jewelry box. I open the box and it reveals a sapphire necklace. "Wow!" I fake shout in happiness. I hug him around the neck, and he hugs me back. He takes a deep breath of my scent.

Cake takes it and her eyes sparkle. "Now I have to wear it too, Fi! It's just gorgeous!"

"It really is, thank you PG," I thank him one last time before getting up to get food with Cake and PG.

I taste the familiar acid taste in my mouth. I am glad that I know where the most private bathroom in the castle is. I swooshed the water in my mouth, and then getting out my mouth wash, to get rid of the taste.

I walked out of the bathroom and back to the Ball. I ran in to Loosey, and as we were chatting, Gumwad came and grabbed me around the waist and says, "Is this guy bothering you, Fi?"

"No, he's a friend PG. Just chill, okay?" I ask him, getting pissed off.

"We were just talking about her adventures around Aaa. No biggie," Loosey adds.

"Okay. Fionna, I am going to be over by our table, okay? Just come back soon, please?" he begs to me and I just nod my head. He smiles and walks away.

I turn my head back to Loosey and roll my eyes. Loosey just laughs. "He is so crushing on you," the moose states the obvious.

"Well, yeah. You think? He was sniffing me earlier when I gave him a hug. He's a weird person."

"Yes, well I got to go. I have to take a special moose somewhere tonight. Bye!" Loosey waves his hand in my direction and he wraps his arm around a moose's thin waist.

She was so skinny, and didn't have huge thighs like me. I am jealous of her. I hate it. I'm never going to be skinny. This thought just made me hate myself even more.

I walked back to the table, and Cake asks me, "How do you know Loosey?"

"Oh, I asked him for directions home last night, and then we started talking. He's a really nice guy," I say, lying through my teeth. I felt Gumball stare at me, and as I turned to look at him, and yes. _Of course he was staring at me. Wait… No… He was looking at my BOOBS! _

"Gumball, what are you doing?" anger evident in my voice, but he seemed to ignore it.

"Just thinking," he replies, not looking away.

"Yes, but the thing is, my eyes are UP HERE!" I scream and point to my eyes. Dumball fell off his chair when I yelled at him.

"Sorry!' he cries out turning away, embarrassed.

"Finally," I whispered to myself, but apparently Cake could hear me and she quirks an eyebrow at me.

"I thought you like Gumball, Fi?" she questions me, and had confusion written all over her face.

"Not since I was 13, Cake. I just couldn't love him. Not after he hurt me so many times. I just couldn't love him," I reply, looking away from Cake. "I'm going home," I say softly, and she doesn't dare go after me. Knowing how fragile I could be.

I climbed the ladder as fast as I could. I took off the dress fast, and darted, with clothes in hand, to the bathroom and took out the blades. I look for a good place to cut, and I see my shin. _Perfect. I wore long socks over it anyway so I can cut high._ I cut again and again, until my whole shin was covered, just like my arms and thighs. I smile as I sat on the cool tile floor. My body is resting against the wall, underneath the window.

I crawled back to the hole in the tile floor, and put my secret in it. I carefully place the tile back where it belongs.

I got up, got in to the shower and clean off the blood off of me, and took paper towels to clean up the blood on the floor. As I let the towels dry, I decide to wrap up my cuts with bandages. It stung a little bit, but that was to be expected.

I pulled my night one piece on, and quickly climb in to my sleeping bag. I was so tired. I just don't want to think about anything right now.

I hear Cake come in to the house, and go in to the kitchen, typical Cake. I smile at this, and I drift to sleep.

Almost a week has past and now I am wearing sweat pants, a hoodie, and converse. Sometimes I would wear jeans, but sweat pants are more comfortable.

I walked to Loosey's every day to see if he could go drinking with me, which I really need to do. Today just happens to be my lucky day because when I came, Loosey was waiting for me outside. He is holding two extra shot glasses, one with vampire written on it and the other has Mario on it.

"Loosey!" I shout to the man and he gets up and walks to me, smiling. "How are you?" I ask while rearranging my backpack on my shoulder.

"Hey, Fi! Ready to have some fun?" he questions me.

"Well, duh! Let's go!" We walk for a mile or two, when I found a nice looking tree with lots of shade, but the sun was setting soon anyway, so it didn't matter. "Your friend, what's he like?" We were laying down on the soft grass.

"Well, he can be a major dick sometimes, but he's a really cool guy. You'll see. He also plays the bass! Another thing he is really good at is writing lyrics. It's pretty awesome. Well his songs that are. Anything else?" he questions his friend.

"Hm, not right now. Sorry," I apologize to him.

"Hey punks! Are you ready to ROCK?!" a deep, masculine voice says to us, and I immediately looked at him. His look matched his being. The flopping black hair in his face, the indifferent, red eyes that held a secret deep within them, and his voice was the sexiest thing I've heard. I blush and turn my head away.

He notices it and smirks at me. He purs and takes my chin within his cold, yet warm hands. "So beautiful, and you're blushing. I'm guessing this is your first time?"

"No! I've been doing this for a while now," I reply and got up to get all up in his face.

"How long then; a week?" he asks while laughing as he clutches his stomach.

"For four years," I reply without hesitation.

He stops laughing and stares at me for a minute. "Prove it." He grabbed the half empty one and handed it to me.

"What do you want me to do with it?" I was in so much confusion.

"Chug it, and if you don't pass out, you pass my test, and if you don't chug it, you lose and I get something of yours."

"What do I get?" I ask him and he just laughs.

"I buy you alcohol for a year," he promises and we shook on it.

I grab the bottle and I start chugging. I don't stop till I finish every last drop.

"Beat that mother fucker! WOHO! Eat it you sick fuck! You get to buy me alcohol! FOR A YEAR!" I shout at him, trying to dance around, but really, I just wanted this fucking loser to get hurt!

"Gr. You should have told me I took on a pro!" Marshall shouted at his friend.

"Dude, chill out please. You're gonna regret if you don't! Trust me, just pretend you don't remember what happened tonight." He whispers this last part, "That's what I do when Fionna and I have a bet when we're drunk."

"Hm, okay. Anyway, Fionna, got another bottle of that stuff?"

I woke up before the other two did. I groan, and I got out my medicine and took it. I felt a breeze hit me, and I looked down at my body, finding that I didn't have a shirt on. I squealed and stated frantically searching for my shirt. I found it in a tree branch, high above my head. I sighed and started climbing up the tree. I quickly pull my shirt on, and climb on down, noticing that Marshall was up.

I walk back to my bag, and took out my medicine and gave him a couple of pills. "Here, this will help with the pain and nausea," I say, smiling slightly at him.

"Oh glob! Thank you. I really need it. I feel like complete shit," he gratefully says, taking the medicine and water. He swallowed them and gave me the water back. "We should wake up Loosey, and see what happened last night."

"Mk. Oh Loosey~," I coo. He opens one of his eyes, and then shut it tightly.

He moans out, "Fiiiii. Why are you waking me up so early?"

I scoff, and took out my clock that was in my bag. "It's past ten o'clock, Loosey. We need to get out of here before we get caught. Here, have some pain reliever. It'll help you." I hand out my hand with the pills in my palm. He gladly took and swallowed them.

"Thanks Fi. Anyway, would you guys like to watch the video?"

"Yeah!" Marshall and I both shout out. We eagerly gather around the devise and we quiet ourselves.

We heard Loosey laugh drunkenly, and he turned the camera toward Marshall and I. It looked like we were… making out. Marshall and I looked at each other and blushed. All of a sudden I find a tree stump and I took of my shirt and sweatshirt, and spun it around my head. "Take off your shirt!" I heard Marshall yell in the video.

"It is off, silly," I heard myself say, and laugh. "Oof!" I grunt as I fall off the stump. I saw that I got up and I laughed again, stumbling toward Marshall.

"I don't know why I didn't bring MYSELF a girl! I could have gotten some tonight also!" Loosey says giggling.

I stuck out my tongue at the camera, and say, "He's not getting anywhere near second base. First, yes, but not second and on."

I heard Marshall moan and say, "But, babe, I want you so bad, and this is the perfect time to do it. We got no one around for miles."

I laugh a little and respond, "Loosey's here, and I don't want to make things awkward between us, and leave him here by himself. That would make me a bad friend." I pout at Marshall, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but next time, we're gonna have some fun." Marshall growled in my ear, and I see that it sent shivers down my spine.

I looked at Marshall, but he didn't notice.

I heard myself say, "Okay~. That sounds great." We started making out again, and then the video shut off.

_Well. That was awkward. _Marshall and I blushed, and Loosey chuckled.

"Mmmm~. Looks like you two were all over each other last night! Wink, wink, nudge, nudge," states Loosey, laughing louder.

"Shut up!" Marshall and I say, blushing.

"Fi?" asks Marshall, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Yeah what is it, Marshall?" I ask, confused.

"Why did you have all those bandages all over your arms?" he asks sincerely. Loosey looks at me also, concern in both of their eyes.

"Well, you know I go on adventures and the like. I got banged up pretty bad last time, so I wrapped my arms up. Does that answer your question?" I ask them, and they nod. They seem to buy my lie. I sigh. "Well, I'm going to go back to my house. I'll see you guys later?"

"Of course!" they both shout at me, smiling widely.

"See y'all later, and Marshall, don't forget my ALCOHOL! Don't you forget it next time! Don't you dare say you don't remember because I know you do."

"Shit," I hear him mumble, and I giggle. I give them both a kiss on the cheek and leave.

When I get home I see Cake playing BMO. I say hi and she replies back with a wave, concentrating on her game. I giggle at her, and head up the stairs.

"Fi?!" shouts Cake, remembering something.

"Yeah, Cake?!" I yell back at her.

"Did you eat breakfast at C Swirl's house this morning?!"

"Yeah!" I lied to the cat, crawling back into my bed.

I heard Cake come up the ladder, and I heard her sigh. "Hun, you know you can't go to sleep now! Did you two not sleep last night?"

"We did a little bit, but I just want to rest for a few minutes," I reply as I start drifting to sleep.

"I'll give you an hour, okay? Then we can go adventuring!" Cake sounds excited to be going on adventures again. We haven't really been on any for a couple weeks.

After a couple hours of adventuring we came home to eat dinner. We had completely missed lunch since we forgot because we were having so much "fun". I was happy with it, of course, but Cake didn't know it. I pretended I was so hungry that I could eat a horse.

"Well, I'll make us some croissants and some tomato soup. How does that sound?" she asks me.

"Perfect!" I shout, for two reasons. One, soup was easy to throw up, and two it actually tasted really good.

The next couple of days pass by slowly. Nothing really happened. Cake and I played some video games and we read some books.

"Cake, I'm bored. Can we go do something PLEASE?!" I ask the multi-color cat.

"I guess we can go to the Candy Kingdom. I bet PG has SOMETHING for us to do," states Cake thinking hard.

I groan. I didn't really want to see that bastard, but it DID give me something to do. I let out a sigh and say, "Fine."

Once we arrived at the palace's balcony, we heard arguing.

"NO! How many times do I have to tell you? Leave me alone!" Gumbutt shouts at someone, obviously angry.

"Come on, Gummy! Just let me hang out for a little while, please? I haven't seen you in ten years!" Is that… Marshall?

I ran into the Scientist's lab, and I did see Marshall! "Marshall!" I cried out his name, overjoyed to see the boy I like.

He turned around from his argument and smiled widely, showing off his vampire teeth. I run up to him and gave him a hug.

"Fi, what are you doing here?" he asks me, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, I was bored and we decided to come here and see if there was anything to do."

"Fionna, how do you know Marhsall?" asked mister pissy pants.

"I met him through Loosey Moosey a couple days ago. He's a mathematical dude!" I respond, smiling widely with a small blush on my face.

PG took my over to the balcony and whispered to me, "Fionna, Marshall is a bad guy. If I were you I wouldn't be friends with him."

"How do you know he's a bad guy?" I retort, crossing my arms in front of me.

"He's a VAMPIRE, Fionna. They are naturally bad guys."

"He is not bad, PG. Trust me. Even though I just met him, I can tell he is different," I reply, giving him a glare. I walked back over to Marshall, and start up a conversation. "Hey, so what have you been doing since we last saw each other?" I blush a little bit, and he smirks, noticing it.

"Been flying a little here, a little there. You know, the usual," he replies, flying closer to me. Cake notices this and starts to glare at him.

"Nice. I haven't been really doing anything special. Just been adventuring. We fought a Cyclops yesterday! We have its eye back at our place! You should come over and see it some time." I scoot a little closer to Marshall, Cake giving me a shocked expression.

"Sure I would love to. When should I come over?" He landed on his feet, staring into my eyes.

"You can come over soon. Cake and I don't have anything important to do today. What time do you think you'll be over by?" I ask him, gazing into his gorgeous red eyes.

"Okay! Okay! Separate you two!" Cake screeched and turns our heads away from each other. Cake looks at me and sighs. "Hun, you know you can't like him. He's a vampire. You can be friends with him, but that's it. Got it?"

I looked down at the ground and kick my shoe at the ground, and reply, "I-I guess. I don't know, Cake. I really like him so far, and I just feel this attraction toward him, and I think he feels the same way about me. Can't you just be happy for me for once?!" I scream at the cat, and stomp off.

As I got home I went straight up to the bathroom, and went to get my blade. I got it and I yanked my clothes off.

I haven't cut for a couple of days, and I needed to BADLY.

Once I was finished, I was out of breath. I had cut both of my arms, thighs, shins, my stomach, and my hips. I felt a little light headed, but I have lost more blood than this.

I jumped into the shower, my blood draining away.

**IF YOU ARE YOUNGER THAN 14 OR AN INNOCENT CHILD STILL, PLEASE JUMP OVER THIS PART!**

When I was in the shower, the spray of the shower hit me in the right spot, and it sent shivers down my back, and made me feel good. I slowly reach and touch myself. I moan lightly. My other hand grabbed my breast, grazing the nipple with my wet thumb lightly. I moan a little louder this time, not caring if anyone heard me. It's been a while since I've pleasured myself. It has been a couple months actually.

I start to rub myself faster and harder, the pleasure increasing by the second. My moans grew louder and louder. I had to cover my mouth to muffle my scream as I reach my peak. My body was shaking and my head was thrown back. Soon the pleasurable feeling had gone away, and I was a little sad.

**OKAY INNCOCENTS! IT'S OVER! ~~~~~**

Once I thought my cuts had stopped bleeding and I had cleaned myself, I got out of the shower, and dried off carefully. I wrapped my body up well, and put my clothes on carefully.

After I had pulled on my black skinny jeans, black shirt, and my blue hoodie, I was putting my socks on, and I heard a knock at the bathroom door, and I heard a soft, concerned voice say, "Fionna? Are you in there, sweetie?"

I reply to her by saying, "Yeah, what is it, Cake?"

I heard her sigh in relief, and she says, "I'm sorry I made you so upset today. I didn't know you would be affected that way. Are you okay?"

I smile softly, even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just took a shower to cool off. It's rather hot outside, and I ran all the way home." I open the door and I see her right outside of it.

"I'm glad you're okay. Now, you want something to eat? Gumball had me take some cake for you. It's some left over from the Ball. He thought that would help you feel better."

_Nope, what I do not want right now._ "I bet it will! Come one, Cake! Let's go eat," I reply to the cat, making sure she wouldn't get suspicious.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little thinner, now that I take a look at you. You've been eating properly right, Fi?" asks a worried Cake.

"I just haven't been as hungry as I have been. So I guess I have been losing a little weight, but I'm fine, Cake. Trust me." I smile at her and she returns it.

"Okay. I believe you, but you know if you ever need to talk, I am here right?"

I roll my eyes and state, "Yes, Cake. I know."

She brought over the dessert and we started eating it, but before I could get a bite in there was a knock on the door. I got up from the table and walked over to the door. Peeking through the window, I saw that it was Marshall. My face lit up, and I open the door for him.

"Hey, Marshall, how are you?" I ask the older boy.

"I'm fine. I was just wondering if I could see that Cyclops's eye that you talked about earlier, if I can," he answers with a blush on his face.

"Oh, of course! Come on in. It's just right up stairs. I'll show you to it."

We climb the ladder and pass Cake to get to the top floor, but she didn't seem to notice. I walk over to the place where Cake and I have hidden the eye. I pull off the blanket and reveal the eye.

"Wow," was all Marshall could say. He got a closer look at it and hummed slightly. "It's very interesting."

"Yeah it is," I say wrapping my arms around Marshall, and lay my head on his back. I listen to his breathing, and it entranced me.

"F-Fi?" he nervously asks, turning around to face me, and we were only a few inches apart from each other.

"Yes?" I ask, wondering what he had to say.

"Will, um, will you b-be my girl-girlfriend?" he stutters out, looking away quickly.

"Of course I will, Marshall! I would love to be your girlfriend."

I lean up and kiss his lips with passion, and he returns the kiss just as passionately as my kiss. I lick at his bottom lip, wanting entry to his wet cavern. He gratefully opened his mouth slightly and I dart in, deepening the kiss. Somehow we managed to get onto the bed and we caressing each other's bodies.

He puts his hand under my shirt and stops feeling around for a second. He looks at me with a confused look. "Why do you have bandages on your stomach now?" he asks with worry in his voice.

"Oh, you know how dangerous the land of Aaa can be. It's filled with many dangerous places and beings. I just got in to a fight with one of the creatures. You know, the usual," I reply back to the older teen.

"Oh, okay. I see now. Why didn't you use the tears to help heal you?" he questions me, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know. I kind of forgot about it until I remembered it this morning." I laugh nervously, and he seems to buy it.

"Hm, okay. Don't forget about it next time, okay?"

"O-," I was interrupted by Cake's shout.

"OH MY GLOB! Get OFF of her, NOW!" she screamed at the vampire, separating us from eachother.

"Cake-," I start, but she holds up a hand to me.

"Save it, Fi. I saw what was going on."

"But, Cake-."

"No! Fionna, he was trying to make you do something that you don't know about. Now, go downstairs and let the big people talk."

I open my mouth and I let out a horrid scream. Cake looks at me terrified, and Marshall was at my side in two seconds holding me while I let out some tears.

"Sh, everything is going to be okay, Fi," Marshall whispers into my ear. I snuggle in to his chest, not wanting him to see me cry.

I felt a small paw on my back, and I look up and see Cake staring at me with sorrow in her eyes. "I'm sorry, baby cakes. I didn't mean to upset you," she says as she climbs into my lap, snuggling into my warmth.

I flinch a little bit, but the two didn't seem to notice.

"I love you both. I just want you to know that," I whisper and they heard me. They both look at me with eyes full of love. I smile a real smile.

"I love you too, Fionna," they both responded.

Cake let out a sigh and says, "I guess I'll have to get used to you being around Fionna, don't I, Marshall?"

"Yeah, I guess you do. Plus Fi was the one who started making out with me! I didn't start it," blurts out the now red-faced vampire.

I glare at him and Cake stares at me with her eyes open wide and her jaw dropped. "Tell me who told you about that, Fionna! Please tell me you don't know what teir 15 is!"

"Wait, you haven't told her what teir 15 was yet? She's- wait how old are you?" Marshall asks me, a little embarrassed.

"16," I reply.

"16, she should know what it is by now. I knew when I was 11! This isn't good that she doesn't know what it is!" Marshall shouts at Cake.

"No, she has to keep her innocence! No matter how old she is! She has to keep it!"

I blush, and look down at my black clad legs. "U-um, C-Cake?" I whisper out, nervous if I should tell her or not.

She looks at me with her full attention and gestures for me to continue.

"I-I know what teir 15 is…"

"No! Who told my baby! It was YOU! Wasn't it!" she shouts at Marshall, and he flies away to the corner out of Cake's reach.

"No! I swear it wasn't! I promise!" he screams back at the cat as she starts moving toward him.

I grab her and sat her on my lap. "Wh-when you got the- the talk from mom and dad is when I found out what it was." I blushed profusely and sat down on my bed and hid my face in the pillows.

"Fi, I am so sorry you had to hear that when you were ten! I am SO sorry!" Cake flings her arms around my waist and pats my back softly.

Marshall comes back over and he rubs my back up and down. It slightly turns me on. Only SLIGHTLY. I wanted to see him so bad. I had to do something to make us official.

"Hey, Cake? Can I have, like, ten minutes only with Marshall, please? I need to ask him some questions," I plead, giving Cake my best puppy dog eyes and pout.

She sighs out a, "Fine," and she left to go downstairs.

**AGAIN! INNOCENT CHILDREN BEWARE!**

Once I knew she was out of hearing range, I tackle Marshall's pants and unbutton and unzip his pants, sliding his pants and boxers down. Oh. My. GOD. He was huge and thick! I got even more turned on.

"F-Fi? What-what are you-," he was cut off by his own moan when I stuck him in to my mouth. I go slowly at first, bobbing my head up and down. Marshall kept trying to talk to me, but his moans kept interrupting him. He took off my bunny hat and tangled his fingers in my hair, helping me suck him off. I slowly began to bob faster and faster. He bucked his hips and came in my mouth, releasing a loud moan. "Fionna!" he said. I swallowed him. He tasted sweet, and not salty, like I expected.

**IT'S OKAY TO READ AGAIN!**

I collapsed on the bed, both of us gasping for air. "H-how are you so- so good?" he gasps out, pulling his boxers and pants back up to cover him up.

"I-I've watched s-some things…" I mumble out.

"WHAT?!" he practically screams out. "YOU'VE watched PORN before? HOW, and how did you even know what to search for?" he asks, confusion written all over his face.

"C-can't tell. It's terrible where I've watched it," I say as I shove my head in to my hands, embarrassed.

"You know you can tell me, Fionna. Please?" he begs me.

I sigh out and reply, "Well, I was going through the air vents in PG's castle, and I kinda… Saw him watching it… I DIDN'T LOOK AT HIS DICK THOUGH I PROMISE!"

"Gumbutt… Watches PORN?! Oh this is GOOD. Ha ha ha ha! I've got to black mail him some time!"

"Don't you DARE tell him where you got this information. EVER!" I scream at him, and Cake comes up the ladder and stares at us.

"Don't tell who what information?" she asks cocking an eyebrow at the both of us. Had it really been ten minutes already?

"Don't tell Gumball about his surprise we got him!" I say, sweat running down my face.

"Oh, and what is this surprise?" Shit. Cake wasn't buying my lie this time.

"O-okay. Marshall, you tell her!"

"WHAT?! ME?! I don't want to get KILLED again today!" he hollers, and pushes me toward Cake.

"Fine," I sigh out. "When I was in PG's castle's vents, I went by his bathroom, and what I saw disturbed me." They waited for me to answer and I finally blurt it out, "HE PULLED BACK HIS CHIN'S SKIN AND I SAW HIS SKELATON!"

"What… The… FLIP?! He can pull back his SKIN?! Wait, now that I think about it, it makes sense since his is made out gum…" Cake mumbles the last part to herself.

Marshall gives me a look that says, "What the fuck was that?" I shrug my shoulders, and look toward Cake.

She suddenly sniffs the air, and says, "What's that smell? It's kind of sweaty smelling."

I gave Marshall a look that says, "HELP!"

He quickly replies, "Oh, that's probably my cologne. You know how we men like to wear it."

"Hm, okay. Like they say, "You learn something new every day". Well, come on you two. Let's go watch a movie or go for a picnic."

"I like the movie idea better. It's still sunny outside. You know that vampires burn up in the sun, right?" questions Marshall, raising an eyebrow at the two, suggesting his idea.

"Yeah, a movie sounds like a good idea. Plus I don't want you to get hurt, Marshy," I say as he blushes at his new nickname.

"Okay, should we watch "Heat Signature"?" suggests Cake, pulling out the movie, showing it to us.

Marshall and I look at each other and shrug.

"Sure, why not?" I say, as Marshall floats above the couch and takes me with him. I giggle and nuzzle in to his warm chest, entranced by his breaths once again.

Cake popped the movie into BMO, but I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up with the sun in my eyes, blinding me for a second. I put my hand up to shield my eyes, and I look around the room. Marshall was floating next to me in bed, sleeping. Cake was in her normal resting place, which was one of my drawers.

I get up and walk to the curtains so I could close them. I didn't want Marshall to get hurt.

I went in to the bathroom to use the toilet, and started thinking. _What if Marshall sees my body and thinks that I am too ugly for him? I have scars all over me and am FAT. I don't think I could tell him though, but what if he wanted to have sex? I would have to deny him. _I sigh. _What if he would lift up my shirt or my sleeves when I was sleeping at night? How would I explain them to him? FUCK!_

I hear a knock at the door and a slight whisper, "Fionna?"

It was Marshall. I think he would actually understand because he went through tough things also. I think at least.

"Yeah?" I whisper back, getting off of the toilet and flushing it. I wash my hands and open the door for him. "Do you need anything, Marshall?"

"Um, do you have any strawberries, or red food?" he asks, trying not to wake up Cake.

"Yeah, we do. Come with me," I say as I smile and lead him toward the kitchen's ice box. I grab the strawberries out of the box and get an apple from a bowl on the counter. I brought them over to where he sat at the table.

"Thanks, Fi. You're the best." He gave me a wide smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

We sat in silence for a while, Marshall was sucking out the red coloring in the fruit, but it was shattered when Marshall asks, "Fi, don't you want anything to eat?"

I jump slightly because I really wasn't paying attention. He looks at me surprised and tilts his head to the right, trying to get a good reading from my eyes. I just smile and say, "I will eat something later. I'm not hungry right now. Thank you for the concern though."

He narrows his eyes at me, taking in my now frail appearance and looks over my body a couple of times. "You look a little thinner than when we met, and a bit paler. Are you sure there's nothing going on? I know you're not stupid, FI. I don't think you are as innocent as you play out to be. Can you please tell me what's going on?" he pleads with tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Nothing is going on! I swear to you. I'm just not hungry right now. I'll eat something later, I promise."

He smiles slightly, and I smile back. I sigh in my head and look out the window, seeing birds flying by. I wish I could be more like a bird. I wish I had freedom like they did. Not having a care in the world. They didn't torment each other; they didn't cut, starve themself, or made themselves throw up because they were fat. They were happy. They were happy for each day that passed by, to be alive.

"Fionna, something's wrong. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me, now," Marshall says as he grabs my chin and looks directly in my eyes.

"Just wishing I could see what a bird feels like, flying free through the air," I reply, not really telling a lie, but not quite telling the truth either.

He smirks and asks, "Would you like to go flying with me?"

I can tell he notices my eyes lighting up as a smile crept on my face. "I would LOVE to! Let me go get changed quickly. I'll be right back," I squeal out and I rush up stairs to my room and grab my clothes to change in to in the bathroom.

I squeal as I flew through the air with Marshall holding on to my hoody. It felt like I was flying by myself. I love the feeling of the air rushing past me. I saw that we were nearing the tree house and I groan in disappointment. Marshall laughs at me and we both land on the ground. When we were walking back to the house, the door flew open, revealing a pissed off Cake.

"WHERE have you two been?!" she screeched at us, crossing her arms in front of her and tapping her foot on the ground.

"Chill, I just took Fi on a flying trip. Nothing big," replies Marshall coolly, rolling his eyes at the cat.

Cake didn't seem to like that because she pulls me inside and shuts the door behind us.

"Cake!" I shout at her, giving her a glare.

"I'm sorry, sugar. I just don't trust him quite yet."

"Cake, he was telling the truth. We just went flying around. Please, can we let him back in?" I plead, giving her my puppy face.

"… Fine! You can let him back in," she gives in. She walks to the ladder and goes up.

"Thank you, Cake!" I yell up after her, and she just replies with a "yeah, yeah"

I run over to the door and fling it open. I see Marshall there with a look on his face that asks if everything is all right.

"Every thing's okay now. Cake just freaked out a little bit. She's just being the over protective sister she is," I state, trying to make him understand.

He nods and comes in to the house. He picks me up and spins us around. I giggle and look him in the eyes and he does the same. We lean our foreheads on each other's. I close my eyes and breath in Marshall's sent. He smells like strawberries and alcohol. His sent made me moan.

"Are you okay hun? Or are you just turned on?" he asks and grabs my ass.

I squeal and punch him in his chest. "No," I say blushing. "You smell like alcohol. That's why I moaned. I could go for a drink right now," I whisper in his ear so I knew Cake wouldn't hear me.

"That sounds good. We should go somewhere tonight, and invite Loosey of course," suggests Marshall, putting his chin on my head.

"No, I was thinking just us. You know, like a date?"

He growls a little bit. "That sounds delightful. We're gonna have fun tonight."

"Well, of course," I say to Marshall, than I yell up to Cake telling her that we were going to see Loosey.

"You guys better be good, or else I will come and hunt you guys down and I'll tear Marshall and Loosey limb from limb," threatens Cake.

Marshall and I laugh nervously and walk out the door.

"Hey, Loosey!" Marshall yells when he gets in the small shop. Loosey jumps slightly and looks at us. He smiles brightly and waves at us. "You know what we came here for." Marshall winks at Loosey, and he smirks deviously.

"Mmm~. I see what's goin' on here! You guys are gonna have some fun without me!" Loosey says, pouting at us with tears in his eyes.

"Loosey, we're going on a date. I'm sorry, but you can't come," I tell him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh, I see." Loosey winks at us. "You're both going to get helplessly drunk and fuck. I get it. I get it."

I blush severely and stammer out, "W-what?! Who knows what we might do! We might just pass out, or just cuddle."

I look toward Marshall, and he's whispering to Loosey. I strain my ears to hear him say, "Yesterday, she was a naughty girl. If you know what I mean." They both laugh, and I hit Marshall in the arm. "Hey, what was that for?"

"For telling Loosey what I did to you yesterday!" I turn away from him and I cross my arms over my chest.

"Oh, babe, you know Loosey would never tell a soul." He came up behind me and wraps his arms around me. He moves his hips side to side, trying to give friction and turn me on. Well, it works. I moan and turn around and kiss him full force.

I hear a whistle of approval coming from Loosey. I release instantly and turn a bright red color.

"You guys really know how to put on a show!" the moose cries out.

"Sh-shut up!" I shout and stomp out of the liquor store.

"Now you made her mad," Marshall jokes and the two boys laugh.

I was sitting outside for about ten minutes then Marshall came out of the store, and I stood up. He walks over me and puts his arms around me and snuggles his face into the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry if I made you upset, babe. I didn't mean to. I was just joking around with a friend. Will you forgive me?" he asks, his breath tickling my neck. It made me shiver and I could feel his smile blossom on his face.

"I-I guess I can forgive you. Now," I say as I push him off of me and I start to walk away, "let's go have some fun!"

I wake up groggily and I was shivering. I look down and I saw myself completely naked, and I saw that I had stuff between my thighs. It was white and red. Of course I knew what that stuff was. It was cum and blood. The usual stuff you see when you do it the first time, or so I have read in one of Gumball's books. I shiver in disgust at the thought of Gumball having that book.

My bandages are there on my thighs still. I suspect Marshall was not going to get up soon. I look for water and bandages through my bag and after I got it, I pull the bandages off and wash my thighs off. I grab a towel out of the bag and I dry myself off. I wrap myself up and find my clothes fast. I put them on as fast as I could and as I was putting my bunny hat on, Marshall groaned.

"Hey sugar," I say to him and smile in his direction.

"What happened last night?" he asks me looking at my fully clothed body.

"Well, we got smashed, and if you look at yourself, you can figure out the last part."

He looks down upon himself, and then he blushes massively. He tries to cover himself with his hands, but I take his hands into mine and I kiss his lips. "It's okay, Marshy. We're a couple now. Plus I've already have seen you, so it's nothing new." I wink at him and he smiles at me.

"I'm glad you're okay with it. Heh, I thought you would be frightened and have gone and hide somewhere," Marshall admits to me.

I grab some medicine out of my bag for the both of us to take and handed some to him, which he took in one swig.

Once we arrive back at the tree house, we snuck in because it was still early in the morning. It was about four in the morning. I step on a board and it creaks.

Marshall hisses at me and whispers, "Sh! We don't want to get caught!"

Suddenly a lamp on a table turns on and there was Cake sitting there with her palms pressed together, glaring at us.

"Shit," Marshall and I think.

"Well, nice to see you two back at such a late hour. Do you know what time it is?" Cake asks us, looking in between the two of us.

"Um, really late?" I ask Cake, which seems to be the right, but wrong answer.

"YES! Where have you guys been?!" screams Cake, waking up a rather stunned BMO.

"What is going on?" asks the little box.

"Nothing, BMO. Fionna, Marshall, and I are just having a talk."

"Oh, okay. I will just be going then." BMO ran out of the tree as fast as her little legs could take her.

"Well?" asks Cake, still expecting an answer.

"Well, first we went on a walk around the Candy Kingdom, then after that we went to look at the stars in the mountains, after that we went to Marshall's house and watched a movie, later we went to Loosey's store and talked for a long time with him, and lastly we came home. I'm sorry, Cake!" I blurt out, and I start to fake cry. I flung myself onto Cake, and she is in shock, but then I felt her small paw rubbing my back.

"It's okay, Fi. I'm sorry I went off on you. I just don't want anything to happen to you. That's all, okay?" she asks, lifts my face, and wipes away my tears.

"O-okay. Thanks, Cake. Um, can Marshall sleep over? He can stay down here, of course!" I plead with the cat.

She was silent for a minute, but then she sighs out, "Fine, but he has to STAY down HERE!"

"Yay! Thank you so much Cake! You'll be good right, Marshy?" I ask the boy, with glittering eyes.

"Of course I'll be good. It's you I have to worry about," Marshall chuckles out, earning him a punch on the arm. "Hey, I don't deserve this type of abuse!"

"Yes, you do," I say as I pout at him.

Cake has her eyebrow raised and she says, "I am NOT going to ask. I think I will not like it. Come on, Fi. Let's go to bed."

"Good night, Marshy!" I exclaim, and kiss him on the lips for a tender second.

"Night, Fi." He brushes my hair in to my bunny hat.

I woke up when I felt air rushing past me. I look and I do not recognize the person who is holding me. I think it is a man, and he was engulfed in flames. I am guessing he is from the Fire Kingdom, but how am I not burning up? I look down on my body because I now realize that something unfamiliar was putting pressure on my stomach. It was a ruby attached to a metal chain of some sort. I guess this gem is preventing me from getting burnt.

_What the hell is he doing with me? _

When I get a better look at him, he seems about the same age as me, and kind of cute. _NOT nearly as hot as Marshall though. _

I clear my throat and he looks down at me, surprised that I am awake. "Um, who are you, why do you have me, where are we going, and what the HELL is GOING ON?!" I shout at the boy that was holding me, scaring him a little and he almost drops me. "SHIT!" I cling to him so I wouldn't fall.

"I am the Fire Prince, I have you because I want you, we are going to my kingdom, and I am going to make you my wife," the so called "Fire Prince" says.

I stare at him for a couple minutes. Then it hits me all at once. "What… the… FUCK MAN! What the HELL is WRONG with you?! You want me to be your WIFE?! I don't even know you! I haven't even heard of you! How did you know where I LIVE?!" I scream at him, surprising him.

"Well, I've heard of you from Prince Gumball and he said you were single, so I've been following in the day time to see what you were like. I found out that you were beautiful, sweet, kind, adventuress, brave, strong, and smart," he replies coolly.

His accusations made me mad. I have never felt this mad before, not even with Ice Queen! I start to blurt things out to him, "Beautiful?! I am NOT beautiful! I am ugly, fat, and trashed! I am not strong either! I couldn't even handle a rejection from someone without going crazy bat shit! I am just a fucking drunk, slutty, scared, psycho!" I have no idea why I am telling all of this, but I felt like if I tell him that I am not what he thinks I am, he wouldn't want me.

He stays silent for the rest of the way. I think he was mulling over what I said.

**IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SCARED FOR LIFE I SUGGEST SKIPPING THIS!**

I could see, what I assume is, the fire kingdom. He flies us to his room, I think, and sets me down on his king size bed so he could lock the door in his room.

_Ohfuckingshit. Ohfuckingshit. Ohfuckingshit._

I knew EXACTLY what was going on. It wasn't hard to figure out. He was going to RAPE me.

"Fire Prince, what are you going to do with me?" I ask cautiously.

He takes off his shirt and chuckles. "I think you know EXACTLY what I am going to do," he angrily says to me.

He snatches my wrists, takes my hoody and shirt off, and I squeak at the pain. He doesn't seem to care. He ties them to one of the bed's post with what I assume is fire proof rope.

"SHIT! SOMEONE! HELP M-!" He presses his hand to my mouth and he shushes me. He grabs duct tape and covers my mouth. My voice turns into a mumble as soon as my mouth is taped up.

Tears roll down my face, hoping he would see them and he would stop.

He doesn't. He continues by pulling off his pants, to reveal his orange and red boxers. He lowers my pants off of my body, taking my black panties with them. I try to kick him, but when I did he took them and tied them each to one of the lower bed's post. I was never that flexible, so I cry even harder with the new, intense pain.

He laughs at my pain, pats me on the head and whispers in my ear, "Oh, honey. It's alright. The worst of the pain is over."

This only makes me struggle and want to get out even more.

He unhooks my bra, smiling at my exposed breasts. He licks each one until they harden.

_Why is my body responding to this horrid man's touch? My body seems to LIKE it! What the hell body?! What's your problem?! I am being RAPED here! I don't like it! Not at all!_

He kisses his way down my stomach. He kisses over my bandages. He reaches and to the top of my bandages and slides his fingers underneath them.

I start screaming even louder, trying to say, "ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

He looks up at me, and cocks an eyebrow. "Hm? Are you trying to say anything but that? I guess I can respect one of your wishes. ONLY this one. I'm not a softy. Ha! I am far from it," he rambles, going back to kissing me.

_No! Oh FUCK! Don't lick there!_

He licks me there anyway. I try to not moan. I squeak as he put two fingers into me. I can feel the pleasure build up inside me.

_No! Bad body! Why are you betraying me! I HATE YOU!_

I hear him laugh and he says, "My, are you wet? You must LOVE this!" I see him put his fingers in to his mouth and sucks on them. "Oh you taste divine, love."

I feel him put his fingers back in, but this time he adds two more, stretching me out. I cry out because it hurt. I wasn't meant to stretch that far, but my BODY just seems to LOVE it!

He growls and says, "You're ready for me, now. Prepared to be amazed."

_Oh GOD! _I shut my eyes quickly, knowing what he was about to do.

I feel his hands near the end of the tape on my mouth, and he rips it off, eliciting a horrible scream from me. He was counting on my scream because he shoved his dick into my mouth, gaging me. I threw up the acid of my stomach instantly when it hit the back of my throat, making him growl at me. He grabs my bunny hat and jerks my head up for my eyes to meet his eyes. "WHY DID YOU THROW UP ON ME, YOU BITCH?!" he yells at me, giving me a punch in the face.

I laugh slightly, and he gives me a, "What the fuck?" face.

"I told you I'm no good. I'm just a fucked up psycho. I can't keep food down any more. I am so fat," I say as tears flow down my face. I try to hide my face, but the ropes constrict me from touching my face, reminding what is happening here. I suddenly start panicking. I freak out. I start to hyperventilate, and my eyes go wide. I start tugging each and every way, trying to get out from the rope's prison.

He starts laughing again at my weakness. "I love it when you struggle. It makes you look so cute," he moans out and he nuzzles his face in to the crook of my neck.

"Pl-please st-stop," I plead with him, but he just laughs at me, thinking it's just a GAME.

"No, you're going to be MINE, and mine ONLY! So now be a good little girl and be quite, or do you want me to tape your mouth." He winks at me and I look at him with disgust.

I open my mouth to scream again, but he knew I was going to do it, so he tapes my mouth shut. He puts his hand on his penis, which is SO not as big as Marshall's, and guides it to my entrance.

_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! NO!_

Then I felt it inside of me. A new batch of tears rolls down my face.

_No, I can't believe I am being raped right now. I can't believe it._

I woke up, and the prince had some decency to wash my thighs, untie me, and put my clothes back on for me. I check my arms, stomach, and legs to see if I have my bandages still on. I do. _Thank God._

I look for an escape route. I check the door, and it was unlocked. I was surprised by this because I swore Flame Prince locked it. Oh well.

I was outside of the castle now, and it seems like the prince didn't notice I was gone yet. I felt someone grab my shoulder and I turn around swiftly and was about to sock them in the face when I saw who it was. It was Cake.

I start to cry in to her chest, she grew, and she carries me home.

Once we get home, she puts me on my bed. I start crying even more. I felt a hand on my back, I flinch. I fling my eyes at the person who put their hand on my back, and I saw it was Marshy.

"Oh, Marshy!" I cry out, and fling my arms around him. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I am too, Fi. What happened?" he asks me, looking me in the eyes.

"Fl-Flame Prince kidnapped me, and… and he… Oh GOD, Marshall! It was terrible!"

"Don't tell me…" Cake starts out, but doesn't finish her thought. She was thinking of too many things that could have happened.

"He-he-he… RAPED me!" I cry even harder in to Marshall's chest.

I felt him tense up and felt the rage roll off of him. "He. Did. WHAT?!" he shout, getting up and pacing around.

"He-," I was cut off by Cake this time.

"Marshall heard you sweetie. There, there. Mama Cake's got you now," Cake hushes me. As she does this, she rocks me back and forth. She was trying to calm me down.

"I'm going to find that bastard, and KILL him for what he did to Fi! Cake, you stay here with her. I'll get PG and Loosey to go with me and help me," Marshall says as he heads toward the window.

"Wait!" I yell, tiredly at my lover. I grab the necklace off of me, and hold it out for Marshall to take. "Loosey and Gumball will need this, so they won't burn. Make sure… PG… makes more… of these." (A/N: REMEMBER In "Evicted" Marceline can chill in the Fire Kingdom without getting BURNED)

The last thing I see before I fall asleep is Marshy taking the gem out of my hand, and saying, "I promise, Fi. Remember, I love you." He kisses my forehead and flies out the window.

Weeks later, I sat in my bathroom, rocking myself back and forth. Flame Prince was dead, my rapist. I can't take it anymore. I can't take the nightmares and flashbacks anymore. I'm done. So fucking done.

I pull my clothes off of me, and rip my bandages off. I take out my retractable knife, and I slit both of my wrists, both horizontally and vertically. I want to make sure I don't wake up. The blood bubbles up and gushes out, flowing down my arms.

After a few minutes I see it slowing down, so I cut myself again. I start crying. I hate myself. I'm not the strong person everyone thinks I am. I am not beautiful. I'm fat. I'm a SLUT. I can't live with myself any more.

I dip my finger into the blood on the floor and write on the wall, "I'M SORRY."

I feel myself getting tired, so I lay myself on the floor and close my eyes.

I hear a knock on the door and hear a soft, "Baby cakes, are you okay?" It was Cake. I try and find the strength in myself to say that I was fine. I do. "Okay, girl. Do you need anything from mama Cake? Some tissues maybe? Do you need me to get Marshall for you?"

"No, I just need to cry for a little bit, then I'll be out," I breath out, then I pass out.

Marshall's P.O.V.

I go over to Fionna and Cake's house to see how they were doing. I knock on the door. A few minutes later, Cake opens the door and ushers me in, away from the sun.

"She's in the bathroom. She has been in there for an hour now. I think she fell asleep. I can't get in though because she locked the door," she talks me through the situation.

As we climb up the ladder, I smell blood. "Cake, do you smell that?" I ask her.

"Sorry, hun. I can't smell anything right now. I have a cold," she replies, trying to sniff through her nose.

"It's blood. Fionna!" I yell as I smash down the door, and I see her lying on the ground with blood pooled around her. I ran over to her, kneel by her, and see something written on the wall. "I'm sorry?" I am confused. Why is she sorry? I look down and try to find out where the source of the blood is coming from. "Shit," I say as I see that it was coming from her wrists, with the knife still in her hand.

"Cake, we need to take her to the Cady Hospital!" I yell to Cake who was still outside in the bed room.

"What?! What happened?!" cries Cake as she runs into the room, seeing a bloody Fionna in my arms.

"She tried to kill herself. We need to take her there now! I'll get a move on it right now!" I yell as I fly through the window that was in the bathroom.

We arrived seconds later in the Candy Hospital. Gumbutt was there, and he turns around and his expression goes from annoyance to shock.

"Wh-what happened?" the gum man stutters out, rushing over to us, seeing Fionna all bloody.

"She tried to kill herself! You have to save her! Please!" I chock out, tears flying from my eyes.

He immediately grabs her from my arms and Dr. Ice Cream comes rushing over to the bed where Gummy set her down.

"Her hearts not beating. We have to preform CPR," states the doctor to the nurses.

Gumball comes over to me and pushes me out of the emergency room, and into the waiting room. He makes me sit down and one of the chairs and tries to comfort me.

"I have news," says the doctor. "We-,"


	2. Alternate Ending 1

_THIS IS THE FIRST ALTERNATE ENDING OF WHATEVER THE HELL I CALLED THIS STORY! I KIND OF FORGOT BECAUSE IN MY FILES I JUST PUT IT AS FIOLEE2. DON'T ASK ME WHERE THE "2" CAME FROM. ANYWAY, ALL I REMEMBER IT HAVING IN THE TITLE IS "MY" AND "DECISIONS" IN IT. IS IT "MY POOR DECISIONS"? I DON'T KNOW. SO ANYWAY ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING, HERE'S FIRST ALTERNATE ENDING! WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS._

**Marshall P.O.V.**

"We couldn't save them," the doctor states, the clip board clutched in his hands, a distant look in his eyes.

I let out a breath that I didn't notice I was holding, and I let the tears flow. Gumball holds his head in his hands, his body shaking from silent tears. She's gone forever now. _Wait, did the doctor say "them"?_

"Excuse me, doctor," I say to Dr. Ice Cream. He looks up from the clip board he was staring intensely at.

"Yes?" he responds, his eyes full of sorrow.

"What did you mean by "them"?" I ask, and Gumball raises his head out of his hands, now realizing that Dr. Ice Cream had said that.

"Fionna was six weeks pregnant. Do you know anyone who could be the father of the child?"

Gumball looks at me, and I swallow a lump in my throat. "Ye-yes. I think I might be, or it might be… Flame Prince."

Gumball glares at me and shouts, "YOU?! You had sex with Fionna? How could you? She was just an innocent young lady!"

"She wasn't as innocent as people believed she was," I whisper to myself, and Gumwad seems to have heard me. Dr. Ice Cream leaves, knowing the situation would get awkward fast.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He looks concerned about what I had just said.

I sigh and say, "I shouldn't tell anyone. Not even you, Bubba, even though you were a close friend of hers."

"Just tell me! Please, I won't tell anyone. Not even Cake or Lord Mono! I won't even tell my journal!" he shouts at me, grabbing a hold of my sweatshirt.

"Fine, and if you do tell someone, I will tell EVERYONE that you watch porn."

He puffs out his cheeks and says, "I don't watch that though."

I give a "mhm" and say, "Do you want to know or not?"

"I do want to know. I agree with your proposal."

"Well, the first thing she told me was that she had been drinking for the past four years. This would have made her 12 when she started." I see him open his mouth to interject, but I hold up my hand and he closes it. "No, Bubba, I don't mean soda or girly drinks. I'm talking hardcore stuff, like vodka."

"Are you sure? When did she tell you this, and WHY would she tell you this?" asks Gumbutt, trying to make sense of what he heard.

"She told me this when I first met her, and she told me because I made fun of her for blushing. I'm pretty damn sure because she drank half a thing of vodka in a minute, and that thing was pretty big!"

Gumball's jaw drops at this information. He never thought little, sweet Fionna would be a drinker.

"Wh-what else did she tell you?" he stutters out, wanting to know what other things his friend kept secret.

Before I could continue Cake burst in through the door, with her kittens and Lord Mono.

"Where is she?! Where's Fionn?! Is she alright?" she screams at me, and I give her a sad look.

"I-I'm sorry. We didn't get her here in time," I manage to get out, fresh tears falling from my eyes.

"N-no. That can't be. She can't be dead! No, not my baby sister!" she shouts, and starts balling in to Mono's chest, hugging her babies close to her.

"There's another thing," Gumball continues, putting a hand on Cake's back. She looks at him, begging for him to continue. "She was pregnant."

"What?" That really got to Cake. You could tell she broke, right then and there. Her eyes grew dull, and gray, instead of their normal brown. "That-that-that BASTARD! How DARE he! I can't believe we didn't get to her in time. This is my entire fault! I should have known something was wrong! This is all my fault!"

"Cake, it's not your fault. If I knew Fionna like I know I did, she wouldn't want you to blame ANYTHING on yourself. She wouldn't want any of us to blame it on ourselves," I say soothingly to Cake, getting on her level, so I can see in to her eyes.

"Marshall Lee? The test is ready for you to take," says a candy nurse, motioning for me to come in to the doctor's room with her and a waiting Dr. Ice Cream.

"Test? Why do you have to take a test?" asks Cake, curiosity in her, once again, brown eyes.

"I… might be the father of Fionna's baby," I say then rush in to the room the nurse and doctor were waiting for me so Cake wouldn't kill me. As I close the door, I saw Lord Mono holding her back. She bursts out crying again.

/0/0

"We have the results from your test, Marshall, and you were the father of the baby," Dr. Ice Cream informs me. I exhale loudly, and start to cry all over again. Fionna and I were going to be a family. If that BASTARD didn't ruin our happy relationship, that is. "We also have somethings to tell you."

"Wh-what is it?" I ask the doctor, expecting to talk about plans for the funeral or something.

"She had multiple scars and lacerations all over her body. Her arms, thighs, stomach, and hips were covered in them. The oldest scars were on her thighs and we guess they were a couple of years old. Do you understand what we are saying?"

"She-she cut herself?" The news was too much. I should have known something was wrong with those bandages she had on her, the long pants, sweatshirts, and shirts. I feel so stupid now. I knew about the bandages, but she made what she said sound truthful. That they were only from adventuring. I should have seen through the lies. I feel awful now.

"Yes, she did. We also have belief that she did not nourish herself properly. It looked like she had not eaten anything for the past couple of months, or she did eat and she threw it up afterward to get rid of the contents in her stomach. We call the disease "anorexia nervosa". We have belief that she was trying to lose weight the "easy" way. It took a toll on her esophagus, and the baby she was carrying. The baby did not receive the nutrients it needed. The baby would have been miscarried, or it would have taken what little nutrients Fionna had left and would have killed her. Her heart was weak also from not eating properly, so Fionna might have had a cardiac arrest or heart attack," Dr. Ice Cream informed me.

"Why-why would she do something like that? Either way, something I love would have died because of this "disease" Fionna had?" I inquire.

"Yes. That is correct. This disease is more commonly found in women than in men. The woman or man could have been bullied in to doing it because they called her or him "fat". Another reason is that the woman or man is very self-conscience about his or her appearance, or wants to impress someone they like, and they say to themselves that they do not have the figure they, or the person they like, desires. So they decide to go into action and lose weight fast and easy. By either not eating or eating and throwing up. Is any of this making sense?"

"Y-yeah. I see what's going on." I hold my head in my hands, absorbing the information. I start crying again. Something in me breaks. My eyes widen, and my head thrusts up and I release a howl. I start hitting my head over and over again with my fists. I keep shouting, "Stupid!" over and over. The doctor calls someone over the phone in his hands, but I didn't hear who he was talking to. I claw at my skin, trying to find relief for the itching sensation. Suddenly the door bursts open, but I can't see who it is. All of a sudden I feel a pinch on my arm and I yelp in pain. I start to feel sleepy and dizzy, and the last thing I see is brown shoes and pink pants.

"Gumwad," I mumble out, and then everything was dark.

/0/0

Gumball's P.O.V.

I hate seeing Marshall in this broken state. He rocks himself back and forth in the padded room he has now been in for the past year. He has a straight-jacket on, preventing him from harming himself or others.

I still don't know what made him snap. The doctors won't tell me, in fear that I might break down as well. They needed their King.

Yes, I have finally been crowned king on my 21st birthday. I have not taken a queen, for I have not felt anything to any other person like I did when I saw Fionna. Oh, how I miss her.

Fionna wouldn't like it if I was sad though, so I kept up a good attitude. I visited Cake, Lord Mono, and the kittens, or should I say cats since Rainacorn baby's age fast. They were about twenty by now. Cake tried to keep an upbeat attitude for Fionna's sake, but you could see in her eyes that she just wasn't all there. Cake's kids don't remember their aunt at all, so we kept it that way. We decided for their next birthday that we would tell them about their aunt.

I sigh and look away from the glass window that looked down upon Marshall's fragile state. I hoped that one day he would get better, but I know that my prayers wouldn't be answered, and that all the science in the world couldn't fix Marshall.

I walk away from the window and to my awaiting carriage. I promised myself, for Fionna's sake, that I would visit Marshall at least once a week. I know she would want me to do that for her.

I sigh again as I remember the happier times when Fionna came and rescued me from Ice Queen. When we had tea parties and balls. _Man, did she look beautiful in her dresses she used to wear._ I start thinking about the couple of weeks that lead up to the awful incident involving Flame Prince. She changed a lot before then. She started wearing longer sleeves and she also started wearing pants. I wonder why that was. It wasn't because of Marshall because she met him the week after that. _Did she…? No that's not possible._ I shake my head to get rid of the thought, but it stuck in my head. _I have to go see the doctor._

"William! I am changing the plans. We are going to the Candy Castle, got it?" I ask him, and he nods.

/0/0

I rush in to the hospital wing, noticing I was getting stares. My people have never really seen me with such determination before. I don't really care right now. I have to find out if my suspicions are right or not.

"Dr. Ice Cream!" I shout at the doctor, scaring him a little. He turns around and smiles to me, but it turns in to a frown once he sees my serious face.

"Yes? Is there anything you need, my majesty?" asks Dr. Ice Cream, bowing slightly.

"Yes, there is something urgent I have to ask you. Can we talk in your office?"

He nods his head and we both head toward the office.

/0/0

When I step in after Dr. Ice Cream I shut the door quickly. He sits down behind his desk, and looks at me.

"What is this urgent question you have?" he inquires of me, folding his hands together and puts them on his desk.

"Did Fionna cut herself?" I pound out, looking him directly in the eyes.

He seems caught off guard by the question, but answers, "King Gumball, you know I can't release that kind of information to anyone besides her family. Even if it is you."

"I just need a simple yes or no. That's all, and I will go." I sit in front of him in one of his chairs he kept inside his small office.

"I can't even say that. Now if Cake wants you to know, then that is a different story. I have to go and treat the patients. Now, if you'll excuse me, King Gumball."

He gets up and leaves the room. I notice a folder on his desk with the word "CLASSIFIED" written in big letters and in red. I look at the name on the tab and see it says, "Fionna the Human". I look around and pick up the folder. I flip it open and see Fionna's dead face looking at me with closed eyes. She had a profile on the page also. It says things like her height, weight, eye color, cause of death, etc.

I look at the next page, and it was a picture of one of her thighs. It was very scared and filled with cuts. I gasp when I realize what they were from. I flip to the next page and it was the same thing: a scar and cut filled thigh. The next was of her shin, scared deeply. The one after that was the same as the one before. After that was a picture of her right arm, also full of scars and cuts. The same with her left arm, but it was a bit worse than the right arm. Next was her hips, and after that her stomach. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it sooner. My best friend and love was in so much pain, that she would go to great lengths to get her mind off of the thoughts that surround her mind.

The last page was filled with notes of the doctor's finds.

"In my time with the body, I have found that the scars on her thighs were deepest and oldest than the others on her body. Some of the scars seem to be years old.

"She seemed to be angry with herself or mad at someone or something so she would take it out on herself. It could have also been that she was trying to escape something, so she would lacerate herself.

"She might have had low self-esteem about her body weight because she is underweight and malnourished. This was brought on by herself, I believe. I looked inside her throat and it seemed that some of the tissue is missing in some places and it looks very red. I believe this girl made herself throw up to lose weight fast."

I closed the folder and slammed it on the desk. I couldn't read any more of what the doctor had to say. I couldn't believe I didn't notice it sooner, the pain that she had been keeping inside. _Why couldn't I have noticed it sooner? I'm so stupid!_

Now I know why Marshall went crazy. He realized that he didn't see what went through his love's head, or what she did to herself until it was too late. He broke because he knew he could have saved her.

I must not break though. Marshall and my kingdom need me. If something really bad happened to either one, I would blame myself and end up crashing. Fionna wouldn't like that, and I would hate to disappoint her. I know I need to protect them, for my sake and Fionna's.

I will prevail.

/0/0

_SO HOW DID YOU ALL LIKE THE FIRST ALTERNATE ENDING! I PROMISE I WILL WORK ON THE SECOND ONE AS SOON AS I CAN! IT TOOK ME ALL DAY TO COME UP WITH THIS! I WAS AT A BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR MOST OF THE EVENING, AND I HAD CHURCH IN THE MORNING SO I DIDN'T GET HOME UNTIL 11:10, AND THEN I HAD TO PACK AND I DIDN'T GET IN THE CAR UNTIL NOON. THEN I STARTEDWRITING FOR THREE HOURS ON MY OTHER STORY I AM WRITING AND THIS STORY. NOW I AM GOING TO STOP TALKING ABOUT MY LIFE AND JUST START WRITING THE OTHER ONE. RIGHT. BYE FOR NOW! I KNOW I AM AN EVIL PERSON. DON'T SHOOT ME. I DON'T OWN "AT" JUST THIS STORIES PLOT!_

_~MnMsRoK_


	3. Alternate Ending 2

_HERE IS THE SECOND ALTERNATE ENDING! YAY! I'LL STOP TALKING NOW._

Marshall's P.O.V.

"We were able to save them," the doctor sighs out, and he smiles at us.

I let loose a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I smiled, and so did Gumwad. _Wait, did he say "them"?_ "Dr. Ice Cream. What do you mean by "them"?" I ask him.

Gumball flings his eyes in the direction of the doctor, now realizing what he had said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you did not know. Fionna is six weeks pregnant. Congratulations!" the doctor exclaims, and his smile widens.

"Holy-," I start, running a hand threw my hair.

"Shit," Gumball finishes. I stare at him for a good couple of seconds in shock at what I heard. He finally notices and sighs out, "I know, you're surprised mister "goodie two shoes" cussed. I actually do that quite often when I am with people I am comfortable with."

"Well, hell, you should do it more often, Gummy!" I shout out, patting him on the back. He just glares at me, and shoves my hand away from him.

"Excuse me, but do you know who the father might be?" interrupts Dr. Ice Cream.

"I have two guesses," I mumble out and the two other occupants in the room seemed to hear me.

"Two? I thought it was only one. Marshall, explain, now," Gumball says, glaring at me.

I sigh and I start to explain, "Well, the first person is obvious. It could be Flame Prince, who is dead, or it could be… me."

"YOU!? You had sex with Fionna?! How COULD you!" Gumball shouts out me, standing up swiftly, rushing over to me.

"She's not as innocent as you think she is, Gumwad. I didn't force her or trick her into it."

"What do you mean she's not as innocent as I think she is?"

Before I could respond, Cake bursts in through the door with her kittens and Lord Mono.

She screams, "Where is she? Where's Fionna? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's resting now. She lost a lot of blood today, so she needs all the rest she can get," responds Dr. Ice Cream, smiling at Cake.

Cake starts crying and shouts, "Thank Glob!"

"Cake there's something that the doctor needs to tell you," Gumball announces. "This is Cake, Fionna's sister."

"Ah, yes. We would like to talk to you, privately, please," Dr. Ice Cream says to Cake and then he turns to me. "The nurse will take you in to that room, Mr. Marshall, for testing."

"Ok," Cake and I both say.

Cake gives her children to Lord Mono to hold and we both go our separate ways.

/0/0

Cake's P.O.V.

The doctor and I walk in to his office and he motions to a seat that is in front of his desk. Both of us sit down in our seats.

"Miss Cake, I need to discuss something of importance with you," the doctor announces, gravely.

"Wh-what is it?" I ask, worrying about the answer.

"We need to keep Fionna under watch. We would keep her here at the hospital, but there are too many things she can harm herself with. We would like to take her to the psychiatric ward we have. We have already called over there, and they have set a room up for her. Is that okay with you?" the doctor asks me.

My jaw drops, and I have no idea what to say. I think and think, and then I finally say, "Is-isn't that a little drastic?"

"She needs to be observed. We need to make sure she does not harm herself again. We also need to make sure she gets the nutrients she is in dire need of right now. It will only be for a couple of weeks, and you will be able to see her every day for an hour in the evening."

"I can watch her at our house, and what do you mean needs nutrients? I feed her every day!" I say through clenched teeth. "Are you saying I don't feed my sister properly?"

"I am not saying YOU don't. I'm saying SHE doesn't. She is underweight. It could be a medical issue in which her body is rejecting the nutrients, or it could be something else," the doctor explains to me.

"What else could it be?" I ask nervously. My mind races at all the possibilities that could be happening with my poor baby sister.

"She could be forcing herself to throw up the food she ate. Does she seem to disappear after eating? It could be the past few days or it could be the past few months."

"She did usually go to the restroom or go off by herself after we ate. Oh, Glob! How could I have not seen it before! I just thought she drank too much when we ate. Oh, Glob, will she ever forgive me?" I ask to no one in particular.

"How long has that been going on?" inquires Dr. Ice Cream. He rubs his face, thinking.

"I believe about… three months. Oh, Glob I am such a bad sister."

"No, you're not a bad sister. Most people don't know. At least she is going to get help now. Her and-," before the doctor could continue, the phone on his desk rings. "Hello? (pause) I see, I'll see to her." He puts the phone down and turns to me. "Would you like to go visit Fionna?"

"Yes, I would love to! What were you going to say before you got interrupted?" I question the doctor.

"Oh, yes. I was going to say her and her baby will be able to get enough nutrients for them both to survive."

"Baby?! Since when is she pregnant?!" I shout out at Dr. Ice Cream, causing him to stop before getting up from his chair.

"She is six weeks pregnant. I thought you knew. Oh that's right. You weren't there when I announced her pregnancy," responds Dr. Ice Cream.

He gets up and motions me to follow him.

As we were walking down the hallway, the doctor asks, "Did Fionna ever talk to you about self-harm?"

"No. She didn't do that too, did she?" I plead with Dr. Ice Cream.

"I'm afraid it's been going on longer than the throwing up. It is possible it's been going on for years."

"Oh, Glob no. Oh Glob. I have to talk to her about this."

/0/0

Marshall's P.O.V.

I saw Cake come out of Dr. Ice Cream's office with an angry look upon her face. I notice that they were going back in to the patient's room part of the hospital. I decide to turn invisible and follow them.

We turn down many halls until we reach a secluded room that didn't have any windows on the door. Dr. Ice Cream took out a ring full of keys and unlooked the door for Cake and him to enter the room. I fly in to the room as fast as I could.

"Cake?" I heard a hoarse voice whisper, and I saw Fionna. She was sitting up on a single cotton bed. Her eyes full of sorrow and regret. They looked so tired. Her face was pale and sunken in. The lower half of her body was covered in a sheet. She had a hospital gown on and her wrists were wrapped in bandages. I see cuts and scars all up her arms, from the ending of her bandages to the start of her sleeves on her gown.

"Oh, baby cakes! I am so glad you're alive!" Cake cries out, hugging on to her sisters shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Cake," Fionna replies. I could tell she was holding back tears.

"Fi, you can let your tears out. You need to let your emotions out. You can't keep them bottled up," I say, turning visible, scaring Cake, the doctor and the nurse.

"M-Marshall!" she shouts, and she let the tears flow.

"How did you get back here?" asks a nurse. "This is a private room. Are you allowed to be back here?"

"Yes, he's allowed to be here. He's my boyfriend," Fionna replies, crying even harder. "I'm so sorry, Marshall! I'm so sorry you guys!"

"Fionna, it's okay," says Cake, trying to wipe away her sister's tears.

I walk over to her and sit on the bed. I wrap my arms around her and she cries in to my chest. She just keep saying "I'm sorry" over and over again. "Fionna, honey, I know what it's like to be at that low point when you only think the way out is to be dead. I haven't told anyone this, but a long time ago, when my dad died, I got to that low point. I thought ending it would have been best for me, but I realized something. I realized that I am leaving people who love me. Those people kept me alive after all these years. I may not have the same relationship with them now as I did back then, but that doesn't matter. It matters that I still love them no matter what our relationship is. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Ye-yes, Marshall, I do. Thanks for the advice. I'll take it in to thought. I promise," Fionna finally responds. She wipes away her tears and grabs a tissue to wipe her nose. "I really appreciate you being here. I love you, Marshy. I love you too, Cake."

"I love you too, Fionna," Cake and I respond, and we hug her.

All of a sudden Cake punched Fionna in the arm, startling the human.

"Wh-what was that for?!" Fionna cries out, rubbing her now sore arm.

"That's for not telling me what's been going on these past few years!" shouts Cake, starting to sob.

"What's been going on, Fi?" I ask her, and she looks down at her lap, twiddling her thumbs.

"For-for the past three years, I've been hurting myself," she responds softly.

"So, that's what those bandages were for? To hide your cuts you made?" I ask Fionna and she nods her head.

"Tell me, Marshall, how did you see these bandages?" inquires Cake, giving me a glare.

I laugh nervously and said, "Well, that's a funny story, and it's even FUNNIER when Fionna tells it!" I wave my hand, gesturing toward Fionna.

"Um, well, when Marshall and I first met, Loosey and I were going to get…" we didn't hear the last part of what she said because she mumbled it.

"What was that, Fi?" Cake says. "I couldn't quite hear you?"

"Loosey and I were going to get drunk with Marshall, and Loosey recorded some of it. At one part of the night I took my shirt off!" Fionna shouts, her words almost blending in to one word.

"You. Did. WHAT?!"

"Oh, shit. We are SO screwed!" I think, and I think Fionna thinks that also, looking at the expression on her face.

Cake was seething, and she was clenching her fists tightly. "Why in the WORLD Fionna would you get drunk?" Cake asks, trying to be calm about the situation.

It took Fionna a while to respond to her angry sister. She finally says, "I like drinking, Cake. It's one of my favorite things to do. I like the feeling alcohol gives me. I'm sorry I never told you before, Cake. I thought you would freak out."

"Does it look like I'm freaking out?" Cake was still clenching her fists and had a forced smile on her face.

"Yes," Fionna and I both respond, and we both laugh.

Cake sighs out, and rubs her paws to her forehead's temples. "This is just a lot to take in, and yes I AM pi-mad."

"Cake, you can cuss you know. I know about them," Fionna states, crossing her arms under her boobs.

"Oh, no! Who told you about them! It was you, wasn't it?" Cake yells at me, gaining my attention.

"No! She knew about them before she met me!" I exclaim, trying to get out of trouble.

"Cake, I learned them from mom and dad. I think they thought I was deaf or something because they would say them while I was right there," explains Fionna.

"Oh," says Cake, getting over her anger fast.

"Fi," I start and I grab her hands. I reach in to my hoodies pocket and bring out a box. "Will you be mine, forever and ever?" I open the box to reveal a silver ring with a ruby instead of a diamond.

She starts crying, and hugs me tight. "Yes, of course, Marshall! I would love to be your wife!"

"I'm glad. Now we can be a family. All of us."

"All of us?" Fionna asks confused.

"You, me, and our baby," I say placing a hand on her belly.

Her eyes widen, and she stutters out, "B-baby? You mean, I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, and I'm the father. I'm so happy though. I hope you're as happy as I am."

"I-I'm happy, but I am also scared. I'm only 16! What am I going to do? I don't know anything about raising a baby!" she exclaims, flailing her arms.

"We can go to baby classes, like Lord Mono and Cake did. It can't be that hard," I say, trying to soothe her.

Cake laughs at my statement. I glare at her and she shuts up right away.

"I hate to ruin a happy moment, but Fionna should really get some sleep. The rest of you need sleep also," a nurse orders us, shooing us out of the room.

We say our goodbyes and we leave.

/0/0

_**A MONTH LATER**_

Fionna's P.O.V.

I am so excited! Why? Today I get released from the hospital! I finally get to see everyone, besides Cake, after spending a month in this hell hole! I mean, it was alright, but the food was a bunch of crap. I can't wait to have some of Cake's spaghetti! I wipe some drool that slipped from my mouth with the back of my sleeve.

I walk with one of the candy doctors to the lower level of the building, making sure I didn't wonder off on my own. The elevator dings, signaling we were at the first floor. As soon as the doors open, I saw four grinning faces.

I leap out of the elevator and tackle my sister. We both laugh as we fall to the floor. I pick myself up then help Cake up. I grab the gummy prince in a tight embrace, and I let him go after a couple of seconds. I bump fists with Loosey Moosey, and I hug him. I look at the last person who came to see me, Marshall. I grab the front of his sweatshirt and bring his lips down to mine in a passionate kiss.

Loosey gives a whistle of approval and I quickly release Marshall from my hold. They chuckle at my embarrassment.

"I missed you guys so much! What have you been up to?" I ask the group, giving each a big smile.

"I've just been sitting around with Cake and annoying Gumbutt here," replies Marshall, giving a grin to a glaring Gumball.

"Like Marshall said, I have been sitting around with him, but instead of being an annoying brat, I had some quality time with Lord Mono and my kittens. They've been dying to see you again, Fionna," Cake tells me, giving me picture of their little family.

"Aw! I miss them too! I can't wait to see them again!" I exclaim, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I've just been managing my shop and keeping him out of trouble," says Loosey, pointing over to Marshall.

"Hey!" shouts Marshall, giving a playful glare to his friend.

"Well, I have been doing some duties and having meetings with the other kingdoms about peace and science. It has been rather boring without you though, Fionna. You really brightened things up," says PG, blushing.

Marshall wraps his arm around my waist possessively. Marshall and PG exchange glares, but then stopped when I gave them my own glare.

"That's very nice of you to say, PG," I confess, and I feel Marshall pull me toward him. I just roll my eyes at the action.

"Fionna, I need to take off your wrist band, and then you are free to go," says the doctor, taking a pair of scissors from the lady behind the front desk. She snips it off and I squeal with delight.

"Oh, Marshall, we have to plan our wedding! Should we do it before or after the baby is born?" I ask my fiancé excitedly, placing a hand on my stomach feeling the little bump.

"How about we have the wedding in a couple of weeks? You won't be showing that much more than you are now. Plus we don't want to take care of the baby during the ceremony, do we?" asks Marshall, placing a hand on my stomach also.

I giggle a little at the thought, and say, "That's true. We can have it in a couple of weeks, like you said. Who are we going to hire to plan the wedding?" I think out loud.

Marshall, Cake, Loosey, and I look at Gumball. He looks surprised and stutters out, "M-me? Why me?"

"Well, you are always planning balls and parties, so what is the harm of planning a wedding?" asks Cake, glaring at him. I believe she was trying to force him into saying yes.

He places a hand on his forehead and sighs. "Fine, just don't put TOO much pressure on me."

"Yay! Thank you so much, Gumball! This is going to be the happiest day of my life! I was thinking we could have a blue and red themed wedding, since those are Marshall and mine's favorite colors. What do you think of that?" I ask him as we get in to the carriage that was waiting for us.

He pulls out a notepad from beside one of the seats and starts writing on it. "That seems fine. Those colors would be perfect together."

"Awesome!" I shout.

/0/0

_WELL, AS YOU CAN SEE IT WAS A HAPPY ENDING. I AM TOO LAZY TO WRITE OUT THE WEDDING SCENE, BUT IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO WRITE IT OUT, I GIVE YOU MY BLESSINGS. _

_IF THERE IS ANY OTHER ALTERNATIVE ENDING YOU WANT ME TO WRITE (NO GUMBALLxFIONNA THOUGH) I WILL HAPPY TO DO SO! JUST PM ME AND I SHALL THINK IT OVER! _

_THANKS TO YOU ALL! I AM SO GLAD YOU READ IT TILL THE END! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW YOUR FEELINGS AND I SHALL TALK TO YOU ABOUT THEM! THANKS_

_I DO NOT OWN "AT". IF I DID THERE WOULD BE MORE FINNCELINE AND FIOLEE MOMENTS THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!_

_~MnMsRoK_


End file.
